Episode 290
Introduction After a failed business venture, Sakamoto is abandoned by Mutsu but is captured by pirates, the same pirates who 10 years before, Mutsu worked under and Sakamoto was also captured by. It's up to her and Gintoki to save the laughing fool. We also learn how they met. Plot Sakamoto and Mutsu meet with a client in a restaurant on another planet. Sakamoto decides to sell to this person what he believes will be the newest fad, a bag that can hold 50 million yen. Although in reality, it can't hold that much and despite Mutsu's worries, Sakamoto believes that they will make a ton of money. Cut to the Snack Smile back on Earth, where it is revealed that the Kaientai ran at a loss and Sakamoto decides to give the excess bags to the hostesses. Mutsu find him and stuffs him into one of the bags and tells the men to get rid of him while she using his life insurance to get them out of debt; it is revealed that Gintoki had ratted him out as he asks for a part of the insurance money. Later in a bar, both Mutsu and Gintoki drink and share stories of how they met Sakamoto. Gintoki tells of how during the Joui wars, Sakamoto was sent by his merchant family to participate in the army with Gintoki, Takasugi, and Katsura and made a poor first impression (he vomited on Gintoki and Takasugi because of his motion sickness, causing the latter two to beat him up as "divine punishment"). He had helped raised funds, get weapons, and find more men; Mutsu mocks Gintoki for being the cause of some of his bad habits. Some time after Sakamoto left the wars, Mutsu tells of how she found him floating in the sea after being tricked and abandoned by shady dealers. She was actually part of the space pirates called Chidori who were mainly involved in human-trafficking, was in charge of the ship that picked him up, was vice chief of its second division and her father was the leader of Chidori itself. Sakamoto made an interesting first impression to her (vomited on the commander of the ship, and confidently state that he will buy the fleet and the slaves). In an echo of Mutsu's introduction, Sakamoto is taken by the Chidori remnants lead by that commander (and is vomited in the face again by Sakamoto) and demands that the Kaientai give back the ships and cargo. They end up being fired upon by the Kaientai fleet, a ditraction so Mutsu and a reluctant Gintoki can secretly enter the ship and save him. Back in the past, Mutsu becomes intrigued by how Sakamoto ended up giving his fellow slaves a sense of happiness through his transactions and grows more aware of how unhappy she is. When she learns that her father died and the commander was planning on killing her and the slaves, she gives Sakamoto the keys to the cells and tells him to escape with the other slaves. Characters *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Mutsu *Shimura Tae (cameo) *Oryou (cameo) *Sakata Gintoki *Katsura Kotarou (flashback) *Takasugi Shinsuke (flashback) Trivia *50 million¥ ≈ $415,698.50 * This is the first time we learn about some of Sakamoto's past, as well as his true nickname during the Joui wars, "Dragon of Katsurahama". Katsurahama is a beach in Kochi (Edo period name: Tosa) prefecture. Said prefecture is in the Southwestern island called Shikoku. *Tamo-san is a comedian. *Chidori means 'thousand birds'. * We learn that Mutsu copied Sakamoto's Tosa accent. Category:Episodes